


The Good That Makes Harm

by shgran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Hologram Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sith Lord Luke, dildo, i dont know if thats a thing, luke is a dirty little slut, this is so sinful sorry not sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgran/pseuds/shgran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can always find a way to surprise Han.</p><p>卢克总能找到方法惊喜韩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good That Makes Harm

“我想念你，韩。” 卢克微笑着，韩却觉得内心发凉。

他上次真的见到卢克还是在霍斯上。受伤的男孩在雪地里被冻得瑟瑟发抖，一动不动地躺在白茫茫的一片里，呼吸微弱到他几乎以为他已经永远的离他而去。所以当韩被叫到通讯室里时，他脑袋里想了一万种可能，但他没想到的是，卢克会依旧朝他那么笑着，就像他刚从一场冰冷的昏迷里醒来，而他还不是帝国的王子，不是令人闻风丧胆的西斯。

韩紧闭着嘴，瞪着全息投影里卢克由蓝条色块构成的身躯。作为西斯，卢克确实已经算得上是温柔。与其心狠手辣地赶尽杀绝，他更倾向于和义军商量出一份“双赢”的协议。然而就算如此，对于挡在他或是帝国面前的人，他也从不留情。是的，韩恨银河帝国，恨杀人不眨眼的西斯，但因为那是卢克——不是因为他是天行者，不是因为他是达斯维达的儿子，因为他是卢克——所以韩从来都恨不了他。

“有件东西我想给你看看。” 卢克并没有在意韩烦乱的心绪，继续道。

韩张口，半个音节都还没来得及吐出，就被眼前的场景惊得忘了要说什么。

卢克掀起黑色的长袍，露出光洁的双腿。他没有穿底裤。线条流畅的双腿赤裸地暴露在空气中，让韩呼吸一窒。韩想起有多少次，在阴暗的储物室里、义军基地又窄又硬的床上、千年隼隔间门的墙边，那双腿就这样的圈在自己腰上，将他拉的更近。

但显然卢克还没有结束。他坏笑着，缓缓地将黑袍整个掀起。他还特意转身让韩能够看的更清楚——

卢克两瓣圆润的臀肉里探出深紫色的底座，剩余的长度尽数埋在年轻西斯的身体里。义军基地高清的投影让韩觉得他都能看到塑胶制品上反射的水渍，和随着卢克甬道的收缩而微微颤动的痕迹。

“这、这是……？” 韩感觉自己的喉咙顿时被什么东西卡住了，沙哑的难受。

“是的，它就是你所想的。” 卢克平静地回答。但是现在，韩只觉得卢克是在尽力掩饰声音里的颤抖。卢克将累赘的袍尾搂到身前，给韩更好的视野，另一只空闲的手绕到身后，握住假阳具的底座慢慢抽出。粗壮的柱体被肠液和润滑剂浸透反射着晶莹的光显的格外淫靡，张合的洞口恋恋不舍地将其吐出一大半，紧接着整个长度又被全部推了进去，消失在隐蔽的后穴里。

“你就喜欢这个，哈？” 韩开口。他甚至没有意识到自己说了什么，他无法控制自己。全息投影中的少年太过美丽诱人，颀长的双腿，纤细的窄腰，最适合将他紧紧地抱在怀里，直到他被干得眼神迷离说不出话。

“但是它的感觉一点都没有你的好。” 年轻的西斯露出一个他现在所能摆出的最正常的微笑，另一只空闲的手抚摸上自己平坦的胸膛，在乳头的周围停顿流转时发出低声的呻吟。韩死死盯着全息投影里的前恋人大方诱惑的表演，浑身紧绷。他记得卢克光滑细腻的皮肤触感有多么的好，当他手上的薄茧抚过时会留下一路细细的战栗。全息影像无法将所有的细节都显示出来，但是他知道那白皙的身子上一定泛着性欲的粉红，充满生命的活力，可爱至极。

“你为什么还穿着衣服？” 卢克的抱怨将韩惊醒。他不知什么时候已经脱下了身上唯一一件的长袍，姣好的胴体完整的裸露在韩的面前。年轻的西斯跪趴了下来，勃起的阴茎蹭着摊在地上的黑袍，顶部流下的前液染湿了一小块布料。他喘息着、抽噎着，金色的发丝被汗沾湿粘在脸上，背部到屁股构成一条流畅而性感的线条。卢克的一只手绕到身后，捉住假阳具的底部变换着角度抽插着，在顶到前列腺时发出带着哭腔的呻吟。“韩，我想要你在这，我想要你的阴茎……天呐，我想要你。”

韩再也忍不住了。他粗暴地将裤子拉下，手握住早就硬的发疼的性器，撸了几下露出紫红色的龟头。“你想要这个吗，小鬼？” 韩咧了咧嘴，看着投影里的卢克拼命点了点头，像是早就迫不及待地想将韩的分身吞进去。“对，卢克，张开那张嘴，让我看看你的小舌头。”

年轻的西斯听话地张开嘴，粉嫩的唇瓣因情欲而变得更加鲜艳。感受到走私犯热烈的视线，他故意缓慢地伸出舌头，在嘴唇上舔了一圈。与此同时他深深地像猫一般伸了个懒腰，将圆润的屁股高高撅起，像是在求着下一个进入这个房间的人狠狠地操弄他。“你知道的，韩，我想要抽走我屁股里那没用的东西，换个真正的男人的老二插进去，你的老二。我会用一切来换这个，韩，因为我爱死它了。光是别人的阴茎深深埋在我的身体里的想象就能够让我激动得能够自己流水。”

“操。” 韩骂道。一大串下流污秽的话从卢克的嘴里吐出，他那张惹人犯罪的嘴。他的眼睛是如此的纯洁，嘴里的话语却是如此的罪恶。韩加快了手上撸动的速度，但是卢克还没有完。

“或者我的嘴，你想试试我的嘴巴吗，韩？你会把整根都埋进我的嘴里，等我窒息干呕的时候才会退出来一点，然后再狠狠地插进去，直到你的精液填满我的肚子。你也是这样想的吗？告诉我，韩。我就想被别人这么对待，像一个廉价的妓女。因为我是个下贱淫荡的小婊子，韩，你的婊子。” 

卢克的演讲结束于他的一声尖叫。他终于到达了高潮，阴茎一阵一阵地吐出白浊。他浑身颤抖，大腿抽搐，快感像海啸一般将他吞没，让他只能发出不受控制的低喘和呜咽。韩感觉自己快要被逼疯了——原力知道他是多么的希望卢克那痉挛的甬道里含的不是那根假阳具，而是他自己的性器，这样他就能感受到卢克体内的温暖潮湿，和每一寸的战栗、收缩。

韩原本以为在高潮过后卢克便会切断通讯，然后丢下他一个人——毕竟这听起来很像帝国的作风。可是他没有。相反的，余韵中的卢克终于找回了自己，他平稳着呼吸深深地望向韩，然后缓缓地张开嘴。

“他妈的，操，小子。” 韩的炙热在他的手中剧烈地跳动了一下。卢克看起来是那么的美——他湛蓝的眼睛里涟涟地噙着泪水，柔软的金发被汗水粘在脸上，嘴唇又红又肿，连小巧的鼻尖上也染上诱人的粉嫩颜色。他就那么张着嘴，等待着韩将污秽的白浊射在他的脸上，射入他的嘴里。韩再也忍不住了。他加快了撸动的速度，直到激情和燥热在他体内爆发，他射了一地。

待韩从射精的高潮缓过来时，他眼前的景象却让他差点又昏厥过去——卢克将假阳具又推进了自己体内，直到无法再深为止。他直起身子，高潮过后更加敏感的身子让他不由地轻喘了一声。他必须用尽全力才能让自己不腿软得倒下去。

“你知道吗，韩？” 卢克穿好他的黑袍，诱人的身躯又一次包裹在纯黑之下。他的脸颊泛红，呼吸有些不稳，却保持着一张正经的脸，仿佛他是在与义军谈判，而他的屁股里也没夹着一根湿透的按摩棒。“我待会有个会议，” 年轻的西斯翘起嘴角，“而我会一直想着你的。”

说完后，卢克就切断了通讯。

操。

韩觉得自己完蛋了。

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：西斯卢克的招安手段


End file.
